1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning device and a method for air conditioning an interior and/or at least one component of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent document DE 196 09 048 C2 describes a heating and air conditioning device for motor vehicles, the described heating and air conditioning device having a first fluid circuit, which includes a heat exchanger, a pump, and a heat source for heating the fluid, the secondary side of the heat exchanger being acted on by air, and a blower being provided for generating an air flow. Furthermore, the described heating and air conditioning device includes a cooling circuit having an evaporator, a condenser, and a compressor, and a control unit for regulating the cooling circuit as a function of at least one signal of a temperature sensor, and of a settable setpoint value. The described heating and air conditioning device furthermore includes a second fluid circuit, which may be switched to the first fluid circuit via a valve means, having a heat accumulator situated therein and a pump, a heat source in the first fluid circuit being a heating device which is independent of the operation of the vehicle and is used for heating the air flowing through the heat exchanger and/or for charging the heat accumulator with thermal energy; the evaporator of the cooling circuit may be thermally coupled to the heat exchanger with the aid of the second fluid circuit and is used for charging the heat accumulator with cooling energy.